Still to learn
by Mia the Slider
Summary: The avengers learn a bit about their house mates. Thors chapter up now!
1. Tony

**AN: I don't know whether there is another story like this out there, but if there is I haven't read it. The lyrics are actually mine but the characters etc. are not R&amp;R please.**

"Hey Pep what's up?"

The inventor had finally emerged from his lab, covered in oil. He wiped his hands on a rag before walking over to the red-headed woman to look over her shoulder.

"Nothing. China's just being a pain again."

"I say we just drop them."

"Tony! You know we can't do that!"

He grinned, chocolate eyes dancing with joy.

"Hey now that's more like the Pepper I know."

Grabbing her hand he told Jarvis to put a song on

"Tony…"

"Hey come on you owe me a dance"

Laughing he started the song

"_Why do things just turn around, right at the point when you're feeling so good?"_

"_What happened to the nice people here, how can they be so cruel and swear? When all we do is smile."_

Steve POV.

We (the team, minus Tony) got back from a team training laughing- even Natasha cracked a smile. Tony had been in his lab 'sciencing' (or as the rest of us called it, playing with his toys) when we left, we had learnt in the early days of our stay, not to bother him if he's down there.

We stop at the door when we heard singing, two voices in perfect harmony, a male and a female. It was a perfect duet, both, male, both, female then both

"_I'm sick of it, sick of it"_

"_Yeah being happy everyday"_

"_I'm over it, over it"_

We walked in to see Pepper and Tony singing, dancing and laughing all in in flawless time.

"_Yeah I'm over the hating glares"_

"_I'm sick of being the one who's wrong. I'm over it, over it. Sick of it, sick of it. I'm over it over it yeah!"_

Needless to say everyone in the room was surprised. I thought I would speak up first.

"Guys that was amazing. Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

Pepper flushed red whereas Tony just shrugged it off.

"Spider didn't tell us she could dance."

We all turned to Romanoff who just continued on unfazed.

"Well it looks like we still have a few things to learn about each other then."

With that the conversation was dropped and we all separated until dinner.

**If I get enough people wanting it, then I will do something for each of the avengers. PM or review me.**


	2. Thor

**AN: I watched a thing on YouTube, all singing all dancing avengers, and I saw Chris Hemsworth dancing thought it was the funniest thing EVER! He was surprisingly good.**

**Still own nothing.**

Jane POV.

Great, just great. It was raining, I looked like a drowned rat and I was meeting the avengers.

"Jane, get over it, Thor loves you and he really won't care how you look."

"Thanks Darcy, but are you sure? I don't want to embarrass myself."

"You'll be fine."

The elevator ride up was, disconcerting, Jarvis (Tony Starks A.I) surprised us and let us know that everyone was upstairs waiting.

~time skip (because I'm lazy and can't be bothered writing all the introductions) ~

After dinner Stark put on some music (or rather made Jarvis put on some music). It was salsa music, everyone was joking around and Tony got Pepper to dance with him, same with Clint and Natasha, and Steve and Darcy. Bruce had an experiment to tend to in the lab, but Clint said he was just afraid to dance. Thor asked me to dance and of course I accepted, little did I know…

He twisted and moved with the music, laughing and twirling me around at the same time. The song ended and he dipped me on the last note, while the rest of the avengers just stood there gaping like fish.

"You never said you could dance"

"Ah but Jane, I am a prince of Asgard, I had to go to many balls in my realm."

We shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the beautiful night; it was a conversation for another day.


	3. Steve

**This is slightly based off the movie "what's my number". I love that movie. Anyway Chris evans sung in it. He's amazing.**

Steve POV.

"So Capsicle I heard you were under cover in boston"

I did _not _want to deal with this.

"Yes I was Stark, what about it"

Chuckling Stark, turning his head towards me. Only then did I notice the unusual style of tux he was wearing.

_Son of a gun._

"Well, turns out it was Peps sister wedding yesterday, so I of course went with Pepper to it. And it was the funniest thing the bands lead singer, well he looked just like you. I got a video."

Ughh…

Bruce POV.

Tony came into the common room with a groaning Steve behind him, announcing that he had something important to show us before we started.

It was not going to end well for Steve.

…

"Steve you sounded great."

He was still glaring at the back of Tony's head

"Thanks Clint"

"Told you so, Gramps"

I would hate to be on the other side of that glare.

"Let's just watch a movie"


	4. Bruce

**Here goes.**

Tony POV.

Malibu mansion. MY Malibu mansion and we all had to go there. As much as I like the other avengers, I just got it fixed up.

After Happy had dropped us off at the mansion it was needless to say that the others were amazed by my mansion although some didn't show it (*cough* Natasha and Clint *cough cough*)

One of the few things that remained after the reconstruction of my house was the piano. It was my mother's and hadn't been touched since Obi. That is, until now.

From the confines of my lab even I could hear the soft sounds of mozart floating in through the sound AC/DCs highway to hell. Feeling eerily nostalgic, I pondered up the stairs remembering Obi and my parents. In the living room, though, all I saw was bruce sitting at the piano with the team gathered round, listening intently to the precise notes coming out of the piano.

As the song finished, I started clapping, loud, to alert the others to my presence.

"Tony, I… I hope you don't mind?"

It was funny that my friend was nervous about being caught playing my piano.

I just nodded and turned back to the stairs.

Stopping I called over my shoulder to him

"I prefer you there to Obi"

I could hear him smiling as he said a quiet thanks, and started playing again.

**Ok so probably not what you were expecting but I kinda wanted to have a bit of subtle **

**backstory in there, because Bruce isn't a very obvious character so I wanted to show that he is nervous even as when he does something really well. You can think more into that. Also he plays piano because one of Mark Ruffalo's other characters played piano. **


	5. Clint and Natasha

**OK I know I suck at updating etc. but I have now finished so you don't have to worry anymore. I would've waited but I just wanted to get this out of the way ASAP as exams start tomorrow so I'm a little tired and this is my version of a break. Please R&amp;R and if you have any ideas for one-shots feel free to PM me and I'll try and write them. **

**Thanks.**

Bruce POV.

So there we were sitting around the living room of Avengers tower staring at a TV screen.

After getting to know each other much better, we had developed a friendship and so as Natasha and Clint were on a mission, the rest of us felt the concerned need to check up on them. After countless hours of watching them undercover they were on stage, as country singers.

Yesterday is here. Beautiful song, and their voices just worked so perfectly for it, husky and soft it was beautiful.

Just by listening to the a thought sprung into my mind, As much as we know about each other, there is _still much to learn._

**Ok yeah it's short, I didn't know what to write and just kinda thought it didn't really need anymore.**


End file.
